


All For You

by slicksilver (skulltoki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smoking, Smut, and blond curled hair, corsets and whatnot, my kink is hyukjae wearing twenties-like clothing for women, or something like that, songfic?kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulltoki/pseuds/slicksilver
Summary: Hyukjae, Donghae and their meeting in the glorious setting of the 1920's. Hyukjae is a former actor in beautifully decorated outfits, and Donghae is the typical financial worker who wears suits. The only trait they have in common is smoking cigarettes.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> All For You by slicksilver  
> Length: Oneshot  
> Genre: Fluff, romance, smut, 1920's!AU  
> Pairing: EunHae / HaeHyuk
> 
> A/N: It's a fluffy smut oneshot that has EunHae in the setting of the 1920's.  
> Originally published on AFF > https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/940935/all-for-you-oneshot-1930s-eunhae-fluff--songfic-haehyuk-1920s

 

 

_It was a happy time for all. The 1920's had arrived. Those roaring twenties traveled all across the continents with an unreal speed. Mostly known cities in the United Sates and Europe were introduced to the the lightheaded feeling after World War I. That caused economy and culture to bloom like a field of daisies. There were no colours yet in the television, film screens or cameras, but that didn't stop people enjoying the contents of them. As the underworld experienced a rise of gangsters, newfound jazz took over the innocent and the media was tied around the celebrities that were movie stars and sports icons. Daily life changed completely, dancing became a must, and all the women and men loved it. In major countries women were given the right to vote while the flapper culture was growing its popularity. They stole manly traits to their appearances from males who in return were left with their femininity, and with humour brought out the comradeships between men._

 

 _Masculine women, feminine men_  
_Which is the rooster, which is the hen?_  
_It's hard to tell 'em apart today! And, say!_  
_Sister is busy learning to shave,_  
_Brother just loves his permanent wave,_  
_It's hard to tell 'em apart today! Hey, hey!_  
_Girls were girls and boys were boys when I was a tot,_  
_Now we don't know who is who, or even what's what!_  
_Knickers and trousers, baggy and wide,_  
_Nobody knows who's walking inside,_  
_Those masculine women and feminine men!_

 

_Masculine women, Feminine men - Song written by Edgar Leslie (words) and James V. Monaco (music)._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

   For Hyukjae it was exciting. Exciting to live a simple entertainment dancer's life after all the craziness he had experienced first in New York and then Hollywood. He had been a star back there, a shiny icon that many people loved, admired and aspired to be. His fragile features were everywhere where people needed to see them. Magazines, movie screens and galas. Commercials, dance performances and even some plays. That part of him was called Eunhyuk. He had blond, short curls and could be seen in public always with makeup on.

 

   He had given so much of himself to the audiences, and in return he had gotten a chance to be in the eternal spotlight. Too bad the reality of that wasn't as glorious as he had imagined it to be. He did get to wear those beautiful outfits with feathers, diamonds and other pretty stuff, but when he entered the stage or the movie set there was only a blinding light and the indoor smoke of cigarettes. Then he just did his thing, maybe danced or acted, but it wasn't enough. He rarely got to see the audience, and that's why the spark was missing, always.

 

   He would've wanted to meet new people, to perhaps find that someone he could fall in love with, but when his whole being was sealed inside the dressing room he quickly noticed Eunhyuk taking over. In front of the mirror that he had stared so many times he slowly started forgetting himself under the makeup. The very purpose he had originally wanted to join the scene disappeared. He forgot he was Hyukjae and a romantic who wanted to find love.

 

   They said Eunhyuk was at the top then. You could say he had it all, but at the same time nothing. There was money and fame at his hands when he worked there, and he even had a queue of people wanting to meet him, touch him, be with him, but all that had become too much when there was no reason to actually live that life. He felt empty, and needed a new purpose.

 

   He spent his last years like that until the Wall Street Crash happened and his manager found out about his homosexuality. Two devastations at once ruined his chances to be in major movies any longer. America didn't celebrate the relationships between men as well as Germany did, and now that the financial side had experienced a destruction, it became harder and harder to keep it up.

 

   That's why he had eventually left and ended up in Chicago. There he found a small venue which throughout the time taught him many new things now that he had abandoned being the worshipped icon he had been. Even though he didn't want to, his past still followed him. Chicago wasn't small like the venue was. The city alone offered him many opportunities to leave for a better place, to make good income with his looks and skills, but Hyukjae stayed.

 

   He stayed because he had immediately found someone. A person he had actually fallen in love with, or so he tought. Was it only because he wanted it to happen, or was it really because the person was just too much for his heart? He wanted to find out.

 

   Donghae was your typical dark-haired regular who came there every other day. He sat in the table on the right corner and spent his evenings there, either conversing with other men in suits or alone, adoring the dancers. When there was an announcement of a new male performer he became really interested, and after seeing Hyukjae's first show he was definitely hooked. All the skill he brought with him. All the glory with his beautiful looks and elegant movements, straight from the bigger cities. Donghae wanted to meet him personally. He wasn't the only male performer there, but because of his past he seemed interesting. Hyukjae never got rid of the blond hair, so on stage he still looked like the glorious, mysterious Eunhyuk.

 

   Good thing the venue was a small one. The owner named Heechul was very keen on arraging those evenings where the performers were given a chance to sit with the audience. They didn't need to entertain anyone. They were free to loiter around, get to know the regulars and that was exactly what Hyukjae had wanted to do. When he first heard about it he hugged Heechul and thanked him from the bottom of his heart.

 

   It was like the fame hadn't even landed a scratch on Hyukjae. Heechul was impressed of his sincere personality, and that's when he knew he had chosen the right person. Just like he had always done. The secret to having everyone stay was to treat all of his workers well. That's why the dancers liked him the most, out of all the possible venue owners around the area. They trusted the long haired male.

 

   When Donghae first met Hyukjae personally he almost took him for an angel. Hyukjae's hair was pure blonde and had those cute prince-like curls. His cheeks had a pretty blush of a reddish colour, and his eyes were outlined with black smokiness. That made Hyukjae's gaze appear really sad, and Donghae didn't like that.

 

   At times the makeup was almost too much for Donghae to handle because Hyukjae looked like he could've started crying at any given moment. Hyukjae giggled when Donghae told him about that, and that is when Donghae felt his heart melting. He had seen Hyukjae's smile, which those sad, smoky eyes couldn't hide. The real smile that was only given to Donghae.

 

   It didn't take long for Hyukjae to start having the same eyes filled with hope every time they landed on Donghae. When they met again and again, he just smiled widely and Donghae returned that. They definitely developed feelings for each other. Soon Donghae could touch him, hold his face and give him little pecks. Hyukjae was his own living piece of perfection that he refused to give up on. Hyukjae was also shy and therefore smiled even more when Donghae kissed him in funny places. Sometimes the blonde boy hid is mouth with a hand, but that didn't stop Donghae at all. Only encouraged to continue so that he could see those gums again.

 

   In Donghae's mind it was funny. Hyukjae had stolen him so many times that he had lost count. Usually they cuddled and shared quiet kisses in the back, maybe held hands and did all of that what you do when you admire someone, but never further. They didn't yet need to. They became to know each other first, meeting many times during the passing weeks. Usually it was Hyukjae laying in between of Donghae's legs, back against Donghae's chest. Donghae had his hands always caressing Hyukjae's soft blond locks. Hyukjae giggled at the touch of his curls.

 

   After many, many evenings they could say they were in love. They tried to be secretive about it at first, but eventually gave up because they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. That didn't bother Heechul luckily, because that only meant Donghae would stay as their customer. It was a win-win for everyone, and Hyukjae's dances became even more perfect than before. That was his reward for Heechul.

 

   Donghae was whipped. At first he had been really into this 'Eunhyuk' being, but when he had found out the personality under it he didn't mind Hyukjae's past any longer. It wasn't the reason he had fell in love.

 

   Donghae didn't mind those random patches of powder on his suit, or the smoke of the cigarettes they shared together. He didn't mind at all because they reminded him of Hyukjae. Of something precious that he almost didn't believe that existed. Hyukjae was so utterly beautiful in his eyes. Donghae could touch, kiss, maybe tease a little, but he couldn't leave marks. Hyukjae was a performer. He could only gently caress that skin, marvel at those defined features and run his hands along his back. Hyukjae just purred when he got that kind of attention.

 

   Months passed just like that. Hyukjae getting ready for the evening and Donghae waiting. Hyukjae performing, Donghae watching him in awe and giving him an encouraging smile every time he could. Hyukjae's legs were always shaved and he sometimes he even wore a corset too, but that wasn't usually even necessary with a waist like his. It was just for show-off.

 

   When the time they spent in the main area wasn't enough anymore, Donghae was allowed to visit Hyukjae in the dressing rooms. Heechul had picked Donghae as his favourite customer now that they had also shared long conversations.

 

  It was lovely how Donghae admired the dancer everytime he could. He watched as the curly head performed until Eunhyuk was no more. The curtain closed and the venue emptied, but Donghae now had a permission to meet that performer of his. Then appeared Hyukjae, still in his beautifully decorated outfit and at least two layers of makeup on his face. Lot's of shimmery things, glitter and fake diamonds as well. Sometimes Donghae helped Hyukjae to clean his face, just so that he didn't have to care about messing it up when they kissed, but on lazy nights he tried not to care.

 

   He liked Hyukjae's plump lips and cute eyes a alot. His skin was pale and perfect in the light of the venue's dressing room. There they got to be alone when everyone else had left, and usually spent that time on the couch, sharing smiles, deep kisses and cheesy words.

 

   Once they went a bit further. Hyukjae, who was wearing a short skirt that night, climbed on all fours on top of Donghae, who in return placed his hands gently on that petite waist. Donghae kissed him sweetly and longingly, but he had to separate after he couldn't suppress his chuckles anymore. He was so glad to be with his lover like this, alone, that it was like a dream come true.

 

   Of course in the haze of that they were also in need. There was a moment of Donghae slowly sliding his fingers on the sides of Hyukjae. His hands traveled lower and lower until they found the soft cotton of his girlish underwear that was actually more like panties. Lingerie, even. He slid them off easily with both hands while Hyukjae was still on fours on top of him. He pulled the white clothing down to Hyukjae's bent knees and stopped. He couldn't see the other's butt, but he could feel it.

 

   As cold air came in contact with his bare skin, there was an embarrasment on Hyukjae's face to kiss away. That Donghae did many times as he lifted up his hands on those round buttcheeks. They were just as smooth as his inner thighs, and Donghae wondered how was that even possible.

 

   It didn't take long for Hyukjae to ask permission to start lessening both of their clothes, as if he himself even had lots of them to start with. Performing outfits were usually revealing and didn't cover much. Donghae just nodded, smiling, and giving Hyukjae that reassurance he so much needed. In the end Hyukjae sat down with his soft butt while opening Donghae's vest and dress shirt buttons. When they were partly naked they got lost in their kisses and forgot it was past midnight by now.

 

   The lights in the room were dimly lit. The couch under them was bright red and soft with wooden edges, and luckily large enough for both of them.

 

_Watch my lips_   
_While I'm telling you this,_   
_Yeah, it's all for you_

 

   Whispers, compliments, a bit of dirty talk left Hyukjae's mouth as they were both finally without clothes. He pressed their bodies against each other many times and gave Donghae a small show of his sensual movements. He knew how to move his body, how to act sexy and how to look at the other male with his captivating eyes. Donghae loved it all. Hyukjae was finally his, and vice versa.

 

_Every flick of the wrist,_   
_Every swing of the hips,_   
_Yeah, it's all for you_

 

   It was enough to get Donghae aroused at the sight. Hyukjae's hips were indeed skillful, and his slim frame made the view even better. Eventually Donghae's fingers moved from Hyukjae's sides to his butt again and let his fingers do the magic. Hyukjae was shy about it at first, but when Donghae kissed him enough he started to believe. Believe that he was free to do what he wanted, to give this person all of him that was left.

 

 _When I toss my hair,_  
_Throw my head in the air,_  
_It's all for you_

 

   Hyukjae's neck got exposed as he threw his head back in pleasure. Donghae couldn't hold back any longer, and so he leaned forward and caught that smooth skin with his lips. He was selfish, and that is when he left his first light mark on Hyukjae.

 

_Every hook,_   
_Every clip,_   
_Every twitch of the zip,_   
_Yeah, it's all for you_

 

   Hyukjae liked it. He loved the way Donghae left that mark even though he shouldn't have. He could only trust that make up would cover it when he had to go on stage again the day after tomorrow.

 

 _When I move real slow,_  
_Babe I want you to know_  
_Yeah, it's all for you_

 

   After scissoring, massaging, anything that had to do with preparing was done and Hyukjae felt certain, they had to find something to use as lubrication. The dressing room was filled with different products of the time, so Hyukjae knew which bottle to pick up. It was a lotion oil of some sort. When they both were ready with that, Hyukjae eagerly asked Donghae to guide him down.

 

 _Every bump every grind,_  
_Oh I think that you'll find_  
_Yeah, it's all for you_

 

   It all went smoothly. Hyukjae found it easy to relax in the brunet's company, and didn't have troubles with the first slide. It was only the new feeling of his lover finally inside him, and that only drew out a beautiful moan from him. Donghae felt the butterflies now.

 

 _I'm spelling it out,_  
_It's not written in code_  
_I want you so much,_  
_I think I'm gonna explode_

 

   Then it was just going up and down. Slowly, sensually. Grinding, circling hips. Donghae held onto his waist again, and he did his best to support the other's movements. They shared a kiss full of feelings in the middle of that, and the slight change of position had Hyukjae moaning again. There was his sweet spot, hit by Donghae every time he slid in. Hyukjae begged for more.

 

 _Watch my lips_  
_While I'm telling you this_  
_Yeah, it's all for you_

 

   When the flutters appeared in both of their stomach's, they knew just by feeling that they were close. Donghae had lost count of the times Hyukjae had came down on him, and now it was just pleasure filling his head and turning his thoughts into pink strawberry milkshake. Eventually the downward movement got faster and faster, until they both reached the limit.

 

_All for you_

 

   Donghae released first, and only seconds later Hyukjae followed him. Riding out the bliss with weak moans, whines and calls of each other's names they finished it all.

 

   After that they were looking at each other with tired eyes, but not tired enough to actually sleep just yet. They were definitely satisfied, and spent the rest of the night like that, leaving butterfly kisses all over each other's warm bodies while whispering compliments to each other. The slow jazz of 1930's was faintly playing in the back, and Hyukjae was content with it. Just like Donghae.

 

\- End -

   [All For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRcwmkDmNck) \- a song by Imelda May

 

 


End file.
